The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 5
'The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 5' (Thank You For The Coffee) is the fifth issue of ''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite. Published on January 21, 2008, it was written by Gerard Way with art by Gabriel Bá. Synopsis After an unexpected visitor trashes the The Umbrella Academy mansion, 00.05 uncovers Hargreeves's monocle and perhaps the key to saving the world! Conceived and written by Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy features interior art by Eisner Award-nominated artist Gabriel Bá (De:TALES), colors by Eisner Award-winning colorist Dave Stewart, and covers by multiple-Eisner Award-winning painter James Jean (Fables). Plot Inside the diner where Number Five and Dr. Pogo were previously having coffee, the police investigate the scene of a crime. The lead investigator, Lupo, asks the woman working the counter, Agnes, what she remembers about the incident that took place. Agnes tells Lupo, despite her thoroughly shaken state, about the little boy and the chimpanzee that had come in for coffee early that morning, and the strangely dressed men who’d come looking for the boy. Agnes tells Lupo that the boy had approached the men and killed them all, leaving behind a bloodbath. Lupo thanks Agnes for her time and heads out to his car. As Lupo sits down and lights a cigarette, the Kraken, sitting in his backseat, tells him that smoking will be the death of him. Lupo is understandably startled by the Kraken’s sudden appearance. The Kraken asks Lupo what happened at the diner and Lupo tells him. Lupo asks if the Kraken knows anything about the main suspect, a boy in a black school uniform. Kraken tells Lupo that he’ll find out what he can, but first he needs a lead for his own case. Lupo tells him that there’s been a trail of missing concert musicians over the past few years, especially violinists. Lupo remembers that the Kraken’s sister Vanya is a violinist but when he looks back, the Kraken is gone. At the Umbrella Academy, Dr. Pogo brings Number Five a cup of coffee while he searches for Hargreaves’ revolver, so that he can kill himself before the apocalypse happens. Number Five finds Hargreaves’ old monocle and pockets it, then broaches the subject of the massacre at the diner. Number Five assures Pogo that it was just a group of “ruffians out joyriding for kicks”, but Pogo can tell Number Five is lying. Number Five tells Pogo that the story of how he traveled back in time is more complicated than he first let on, and he had do many unsavory things to get back to his own time. Number Five tells Dr. Pogo that he was involved in some way with the Kennedy assassination but as he is trying on Hargreeves’ monocle he has a vision of the traumatic experiments performed on Pogo to increase his intelligence and he collapse to the floor. Spaceboy and the Rumor drink coffee on a rooftop in the City, looking out over the surrounding area. Rumor has put her Umbrella Academy mask back on in an effort to feel more like part of the team she was once a member of. Spaceboy asks her if she can still use her powers and she accuses him of caring about nothing else. Rumor tells Spaceboy that she’s preoccupied with her daughter, wondering what she’s up to at the moment. Spaceboy points out that with his condition, it is hard for him to relate to normal everyday matters, so the best thing for him to do is focus on doing what they were trained to do—saving the world. Rumor leans in and whispers in Spaceboy’s ear that she heard a rumor he’d wanted to kiss her since he was eight years old. The two share a passionate kiss. Rumor tells Spaceboy that she’s scared of what’s going to happen. Klaus arrives as Spaceboy tells her that they should be afraid. In the City, the Kraken slips through the window into Vanya’s apartment. He finds that she’s not at home, and sees the note she wrote to herself about the audition at the Icarus Theatre. Outside the Umbrella Academy’s mansion, Vanya returns to her family’s home, herself now transformed by the Conductor into the White Violin, an instrument of terrible destruction. She orders her musicians to provide background music while she plays a single solitary note that blows out every window in the house. Inside the house Dr. Pogo ducks for cover. With another single note, Vanya slices the statue of Ben in half. Pogo screams in horror from an upstairs window overlooking the front lawn. Vanya looks up at Pogo and tells him that he was right about her, she is special. She plays a note on her violin and Pogo’s brains are blown out of his head. Number Five catches the tail end of Vanya’s performance and is intrigued. He sees Pogo’s dead body lying on the ground and mourns for his fallen friend. Just then Spaceboy, the Rumor, and the Séance arrive and ask Number Five what’s happened. As Number Five fills in his siblings, a newspaper delivery truck drops off the day’s paper, its headline stating what a lovely day it promises to be. Appearances 5